<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Earth Tiger by RoseIsRelatable</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606922">Earth Tiger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseIsRelatable/pseuds/RoseIsRelatable'>RoseIsRelatable</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kittenfisher/Stardust AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEWE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actor Ju Harin, Gen, Hollywood, Kittenfisher spin-off, One Shot, Superhero Movies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:49:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseIsRelatable/pseuds/RoseIsRelatable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A spin-off from the Kittenfisher/Stardust with Feelings universe.</p><p>Ju Harin has arrived in Chicago for his first day of filming Marvel's Earth Tiger, the first in the Marvel Cinematic Universe featuring the Korean-American superhero.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kittenfisher/Stardust AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Earth Tiger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place shortly before Kittenfisher chapter 37.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>My English tutor <strike>incureged</strike> encouraged me to write English journal during filming, and this is my journal. We are filming American scenes first. My character is named Lee Hosun and he is Korean man who lives in United States now. I forgot what word that is. Today I woke up at 4 AM…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The phone at Harin’s bedside rang shrilly and he slowly opened his eyes. He rolled over onto his back and covered his eyes with his right arm, the left groping the bedside table blindly, searching for the harsh metalling ringing. When he found it, he knocked the handset off the phone. With Harin’s luck, it probably would have rolled under the bed if it wasn’t firmly attached by a coiled cord. You only saw these kinds of things in hotel rooms and movies nowadays. He fumbled the handset for a few seconds before finally gaining a grip on it and pulling it to his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeoboseyo?” Harin rasped, his voice deep and sleepy.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ju Harin!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>his manager, Min Poktung, sang through the speaker. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“This is your wakeup call! I need you out of bed and wearing a shirt and shoes before I can take you to the filming location.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Harin looked down at his bare chest. “But my pajama bottoms are fine?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fine, fine,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Poktung replied. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“They’ll change your clothes when we get there anyway. You’ll go straight into costuming. You must be </span>
  </em>
  <span>so </span>
  <em>
    <span>excited, Harin-ah!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, hyung,” Harin mumbled. He yawned. They’d put him on some clear purple pill to quickly change his sleep schedule, but it was making him feel more jetlagged. Poktung’s perpetually chipper nature wasn’t really helping. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hurry up!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the already very alert manager urged. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“If you dress fast enough, there’s time for you to grab a hard boiled egg or something for breakfast. Something light. Your costumers will be pissed if I bring you in bloated.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aigo,” Harin groaned. He threw the blankets to the end of the bed and sat up. “How long do I have to get ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Twenty minutes if you’re not hungry,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Poktung said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ten if you want breakfast.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Harin hung up the phone and rubbed his eyes. He padded in stocking feet to the bathroom to shave and brush his teeth. He studied himself in the mirror, deciding he definitely looked as tired as he felt. He ran a hand over the rough shadow on his cheeks. He’d grow an excellent beard someday, if anyone would ever let him do it. Maybe one day he could have a role in a historical drama, playing a Yangban with a goatee. Harin smiled a little at the idea, then began thoroughly covering his lower face in shaving cream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once his face was smooth and his breath was minty, Harin unzipped his rolling suitcase and yanked a green long-sleeved thermal Henley out of its depths. It had been a gift from his parents when he’d announced he was going to Chicago in the cold season. He would need it, they’d told him. His father had filmed in Chicago once and it was deathly cold. Harin pulled the soft cotton over his head, not bothering to do up the few buttons at the collar. Once he was satisfied, he tugged on a leather coat and slipped his feet into his shoes at the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poktung was waiting for Harin in the lobby, leaning back comfortably in an armchair, his eyes skimming over an American newspaper. Harin cleared his throat and Poktung lowered the paper to his lap. “I see you took me literally,” he said, chuckling at Harin’s baggy plaid pajama bottoms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m comfortable, hyung,” Harin said. He yawned into his hand. “I’d like an egg.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When we get to the location, craft services will have breakfast food ready. Have two eggs. And a coffee. You’ll have to use the bathroom. That’ll take care of any water weight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, right, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harin thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I won’t be allowed to drink much water during filming. Muscles are more prominent when you’re dehydrated.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>They arrived at the ivy-covered campus of the University of Chicago. A few less-used rooms had been annexed for the film’s production, and they had permission to borrow a library for the day, but the campus was still in full use by students and staff. Though it was a Sunday, the campus was still bustling with students studying over the weekend. All eyes were on Harin as he arrived, flanked by security guards, but he thought no one would pay attention to him without the two burly men in black walking along his and Poktung’s sides. After all, he was wearing pajamas on an American university campus. Wasn’t that what all students did?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poktung guided Harin to the costumers’ area. It was a smallish white room with a lacquered wood floor. A short sofa was tucked in against the wall to their left. It looked like it had been used as a storage space before Marvel got their hands on it. Most of the room was filled with racks of hanging garment bags, and many of those bore Harin’s name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome!” a curvy older woman said, waving to Harin and Poktung as they entered. “How’s his English?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty good,” Poktung replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Mister Ju,” the woman said, approaching. She spoke very loudly and slowly. “I’m Gretchen Hunt. I am your costume designer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Korean,” Harin began in accented English, “but I can hear you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Gretchen said, flushing. She quieted down, but continued to speak slowly, for which Harin was thankful. “I have your first outfit ready to go. You can get dressed, grab a quick bite of breakfast, and head to hair and makeup.” She held up a garment bag on a hanger. “This is what you’re wearing for your first scene today. It’s bespoke. I made it myself using your measurements, so it should fit like a glove. Go ahead.” Harin took hold of the hanger and stood still in the middle of the room. “What? You want me to turn around? You know, you’ll have to be a lot less prudent when we get around to dressing you in the hero’s costume. That thing is skin-tight. You’ll need me then.” She turned her back and covered her eyes. Poktung sat on the sofa at the side of the room, scrolling through something on his phone. Probably Korean news, Harin figured as he tugged his shirt over his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gretchen had made a smart outfit. Dark wash skinny jeans, a white button-down, and an argyle sweater vest in shades of red and gray. His shoes for the outfit were red Converse Chuck Taylor All-Star high tops. He admired the overall look in the full-length mirror. “I’m done,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gretchen clapped her hands excitedly. “Is it comfortable?” she asked. “Nothing pinching?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m comfortable,” Harin said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great,” Gretchen gushed. “These are meant to be rolled up to your elbows though.” With skilled fingers, Gretchen rolled Harin’s sleeves back. “You look incredible. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just </span>
  </em>
  <span>like the artwork from the comic books. It’s… uncanny, Mister Ju.” She circled around him, checking seams and making sure everything was falling the way it was supposed to. With one quick pat on Harin’s pert ass, she smiled at him in the mirror. “Absolutely perfect if I do say so myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harin was blushing. Poktung laughed at him. “Let’s get you to makeup, then,” he said, putting an arm over Harin’s shoulders and guiding him out of Gretchen’s area. “Thank you for your hard work, Miss Hunt!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A nearby classroom was labeled with a sheet of printer paper which bore the words, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Marvel’s Earth Tiger: Hair &amp; Makeup Dept.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> in red ink. A few other actors were already there. Two were finished. Harin didn’t recognize them. He did recognize the actor playing his Asian Studies professor, who sat with his eyes calmly closed as a makeup artist worked on his face. Harin felt awkward, clinging close to Poktung as he looked around the room. “Harin Ju?” a voice inquired from somewhere to his right. Hearing his name from a native English speaker was something Harin would never get used to, let alone hearing it said backwards like that. His given name didn’t roll off the young woman’s tongue like it should have. She pronounced it with a hard “r” sound instead of the smooth, rolling, not-quite-r, not-quite-l of Korean. She beckoned him to a chair with her palm turned upward, like he was a small child or a dog. She stood behind him, raking her fingers through his black hair, and he knew what her job was then. “I’m Mary-Elizabeth Smith, and it’s a pleasure to meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary-Elizabeth didn’t raise her voice like Gretchen, and she didn’t speak very slowly, but she enunciated her words beautifully. She was short and thin. Her long nails dug through Harin’s hair to his scalp, but she was gentle. “What do you have to do with my hair?” Harin asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not… too much,” she said. “I’ll put a little product in and clean up your hairline at the back of your neck, here. You can work on your Rosetta Stone English course while I work on your hair.” Harin smiled and pulled out his phone, navigating to his Rosetta Stone app. As long as he had time to waste in the hair and makeup department, he might as well use it to study. Her hands left Harin’s head and she reached for a tool. When Harin heard the buzz of clippers behind him, he swore his blood ran cold. Mary-Elizabeth trimmed the stray baby hairs on the back of Harin’s neck, sharpening his hairline. She rubbed a fluffy mousse between her hands and ran them through his hair, pushing it back off his forehead and crunching it into gentle waves. “Your pronunciation sounds pretty good,” she complimented him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Harin said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that I’m done, my sister will come do your makeup,” Mary-Elizabeth said. “Her name is Brittany. Behave for her, okay?” Harin chuckled and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brittany had her work cut out for her. Harin had been careful when he shaved. He had no nicks or bumps to cover. He’d missed not a single patch of hair. Mary-Elizabeth was soft-spoken, but Brittany was even quieter. She barely spoke, preferring to focus on her shading and blending, reminding Harin of the old Renaissance masters of paint and marble. When Brittany was finished, Harin got to see the final product in the mirror on the vanity table. He looked refreshed and well-rested, completely the opposite of what he felt. “Go ahead and eat,” Brittany said, surprising Harin with the sound of her voice. He’d only heard it once before, when she said a quiet greeting before setting to work on his face. “Don’t eat anything greasy or salty. Come back to me if you need your makeup touched up.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Harin yawned and Poktung pushed a hard boiled egg halfway into his mouth. His teeth sank into it as he closed his mouth, startling him. “You awake yet?” Poktung asked. Harin shook his head, chewing on his mouthful of egg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t I have water?” Harin asked. “I’m not in the hero’s costume today. My muscles don’t have to pop out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you can’t have stomach rolls when you sit at the library table,” Poktung argued. Harin grumbled Korean curses under his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you had much time to study this library scene?” asked a deep voice behind them. Harin spun around to face Matthew Tsushiya, the Japanese-American actor who played Doctor Kawabata, Lee Hosun’s professor. He gripped a rolled-up copy of the scene in his fist. Despite the gray hair at his temples, he looked fresh-faced and alert. Maybe he wasn’t just relaxing during his makeup process. Maybe he was asleep. “Would you like to run lines with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harin nodded once and followed Matthew to an open area away from the production crew. Harin’s English still wasn’t great, but he knew enough to get by. He could read his lines and recite them. Matthew stared into Harin’s face and gestured for him to begin. Harin cleared his throat. “Ah, professor,” he said. Matthew cocked his eyebrow in interest. “Do you believe in the Lunar Zodiac?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What part of it, Hosun?” Matthew asked calmly, fully immersed in Doctor Kawabata’s character. “Obviously, the story of the animals attending the Jade Emperor’s party is a load of mythical nonsense.” Matthew glanced at his script. “Do I believe our zodiac decides what sort of person we are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you believe, sir,” Harin hesitated, having lost his line. Matthew checked his script and mouthed the next few words to him. “Do you believe, sir, that our zodiac animals have any bearing on our lives at all? Not just on our personalities, but can we tap into their unique traits and use them to improve ourselves?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hosun, if that’s what you feel you need to tell yourself in order to embark on a journey of self-growth, by all means, try to channel your inner tiger.” Matthew chuckled. “Maybe he’ll listen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doctor Kawabata,” Harin said insistently. “I’m not talking about some inner tiger. I’m not looking for a strength I already have but have yet to tap into. Sir, I’m asking you if the spiritual manifestations of these animals exist. If they do, how do I communicate? How do I appease the earth tiger?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With fish,” Matthew said, rolling his eyes. “You sound absolutely ridiculous. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>mythology, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hosun. Mythology is never meant to be taken literally. Not in the modern age. We know better now.” He paused. “Are you doing well on your own? Getting enough sleep? Have you been eating healthily? When students come to me with delusions like yours, I worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, with all due respect, I don’t think I’m delusional. Look here.” Harin pointed to an invisible book in his palm. Matthew loomed, squinting at an imaginary paragraph. “‘The ancient Chinese believed they could please the spiritual manifestations of their zodiac animals enough to tap into the animals’ powers and make them their own.’ That’s what the text says. The animals themselves became the guardians of heaven, but there’s no reason that should prevent the tiger from-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hosun Lee,” Matthew interrupted. “Listen, I know you’ve had something of an obsession with this for a few years.” Harin opened his mouth. “No, no. I’m talking. I think you’re taking this a little too far, Hosun. You’re a brilliant student. One of my best. But until you come to me with concrete evidence, I have no more to say on the subject of the Lunar Zodiac.” Matthew closed his script and smiled at Harin. “You’ve been studying!” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I usually work in K-drama,” Harin explained. “I must be more impressive for this film.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You impressed me,” Matthew said. “I think they’re almost ready to start filming. We should join the director’s brief.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>They were filming out of sequence. Every scene set in the library was done that day so that the university could reopen their library the following day. This meant half a dozen costume changes for Harin. It meant take after take of Harin sitting quietly at a table, his nose buried in a book. Take after take of the argument between Hosun and Doctor Kawabata. And Harin lost count of how many times he had to drop a book on the floor, acting startled by Hosun’s eventual love interest, Katie Lim. Katie was played by a beautiful actress named Alice Lee. Not that it mattered what she looked like. Alice was engaged to her longtime boyfriend, and Harin had Somin waiting back in Seoul. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alice was a fun person to interact with though. She had grown up hearing her parents and grandparents speak Korean, but she always spoke English at school and with her friends. She never picked up much of her heritage language, but what she knew, she was happy to use on Harin. Her accent was terrible, but Harin appreciated her trying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they wrapped filming at the university, production moved to an indoor soundstage for a few scenes in Hosun’s apartment. Aside from the fact that the walls kept moving to accommodate the cameras, the apartment was convincingly homey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harin was presented with a box shortly after dinner. “This is a big scene,” the props master said. “It’s a pivotal moment in Hosun’s life. Are you ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Harin said, holding the box gingerly. It wasn’t terribly heavy, but he was instructed not to shake it, lest he disturb the contents. He peeked inside at a bundle of fabric, topped off with a matching cowl. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The hero’s costume.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The costume was first revealed in a scene where Harin, sitting on the bed in the apartment, opens the mysterious box delivered by Doctor Kawabata. “Do you like it?” Matthew asked as Harin lifted the costume out. “It’s nanotech. A perfect fit, no matter what.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harin studied the shiny outfit carefully. A camera was brought in for a close-up shot of his face. “Professor…” he breathed. “It’s absolutely hideous.” The suit was predominantly chocolate brown, with gold tiger stripes criss crossing along the back and limbs. The gold stripes were bordered in bold red. “Thank God you didn’t give it a tail.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were born in the year of the earth tiger,” Matthew said. “It’s a… it’s an earthy aesthetic. I thought it looked nice. I must admit, your evidence shocked me. And I worry about you prowling the city in a costume. But if this is what the tiger calls you to do-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must do it,” Harin finished.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>We did same scenes many times today. It was lot of work. Today was good day. I love acting. I will write tomorrow. Goodnight!</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Don't be shy to chat in the comments. I'll always reply to you.<br/>If you happened to really like this, let me know and I'll expand it into a miniseries.<br/>- Rose</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>